REST
by daelogic
Summary: "Jung..." "Kuatkan aku..." "Aku disini Jung..." BAP / DAELO COUPLE / DAEHYUN X ZELO


**Tittle : REST**

**Rating : T**

**Length : shortfic**

**Cast : Choi Junhong (Zelo), Jung Daehyun (Daehyun), DAELO Couple**

**Summary : ****_"Jung..." "Kuatkan aku..." "Aku disini Jung..."_**

**Warning [!] : YAOI, OOC, typo[s], hancur, alur ga jelas, without editing..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DAEHYUN-ZELO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DAELO COUPLE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Junhong mendapati pintu kamarnya sedikit terbuka. Bisa dilihat walaupun kamarnya terletak di lantai dua. Dengan segera, ia berlari kecil menaiki tangga. Sedikit panik, karena Junhong tahu jika lelaki itu yang datang. Panik karena ia tahu suatu hal -yang mungkin hal buruk- tengah terjadi. Hal buruk yang bisa saja sedang dihadapi seseorang yang kini ada di kamarnya.

"Semoga dia baik-baik saja." gumam Junhong pelan.

Dia sudah berada di ambang pintu. Didorongnya pelan pintu bercat coklat pekat itu. Iris matanya menangkap sosok pria tengah memainkan ponsel. Memutar-mutarnya dengan wajah yang mengatakan kalau dia sedang jengah dan lelah.

"Jung..."

Junhong memanggil namanya. Dan tentu saja, suara lembut Junhong yang menyapa telinga sosok itu membuatnya menoleh ke arah pintu. Garis wajah yang tadinya terlihat kacau kini sedikit tertata hingga senyuman kecil itu terulas dibibirnya.

"Kau sudah pulang Junhong-ah?"

Junhong meletakkan tas sekolahnya di meja belajar dan melangkah mendekati tempat tidurnya yang sedari tadi berada dalam kuasa sosok itu. Kekasihnya, Jung Daehyun. Junhong melihat Daehyun hendak berdiri. Namun sebelum Daehyun sempurna berdiri, Junhong memeluknya. Sedikit keras hingga keduanya jatuh di tempat tidur.

"Junhong?"

Daehyun hanya membalas pelukan Junhong tanpa berniat melepasnya. Meskipun tubuh Junhong lebih besar darinya, ia tak merasa keberatan.

"Kenapa datang?"

"Jadi kau tidak rindu padaku heum?"

"Tidak, karena ini bukan kau yang biasa, Jung."

Daehyun mengelus pelan surai kebiruan Junhong. Bahagia. Memiliki kekasih seperti Junhong, yang dengan tulus akan memeluknya seperti saat ini.

"Kalau kau rindu, kau pasti akan menelepon atau mengirimiku pesan dan menyuruhku menemui di kafe atau di taman."

"Wah...wah...ternyata Junhong sudah hafal."

"Aku kekasihmu selama satu tahun Jung pabo."

Daehyun tertawa kecil menanggapi Junhong.

"Satu tahun masih tidak cukup untuk memberiku panggilan 'pabo' Junhong-ah"

"Kalaupun kau bodoh selamanya aku tetap mencintaimu."

Lagi-lagi Daehyun tertawa. Lalu keduanya terdiam. Masih dengan posisi yang sama. Junhong yang masih memeluk Daehyun.

"Cerita saja Jung..."

Junhong mengeratkan pelukannya. Rasanya dia akan kehilangan Daehyun jika sedikit saja melonggarkan rengkuhannya. Daehyun tersenyum. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar tahu ketika ia sedang butuh sandaran.

"Aku tak apa Junhong-ah..."

Daehyun masih tersenyum, meski itu sebuah senyuman lemah. Ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan Junhong lalu menangkup wajah Junhong. Mencoba saling menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing lewat iris bening keduanya.

"Jung..."

"Kuatkan aku, Junhong-ah."

Junhong sedikit melebarkan matanya. tak perlu lama berpikir. Ia masih menindih Daehyun. Lalu sedikit menaikkan tubuhnya. Junhong bertumpu di kedua sikunya ketika tangannya berbalik menangkup wajah Daehyun lalu mencium lembut bibir tebal milik kekasihnya itu.

"Aku disini Jung..."

Junhong kembali mencium Daehyun setelah mencoba membisikkan kata-kata untuk menguatkan sang kekasih.

"Terima kasih."

Keduanya saling melempar senyum. Daehyun merasa keadaannya membaik. Sungguh, tidak ada yang sanggup memberinya energi kecuali Junhong.

"Aku lelah Junhong-ah..."

Daehyun mendesis pelan.

"Aku lelah terus berada di kantor dan harus berkutat dengan berkas-berkas yang mungkin saja bisa membuatku gila."

Junhong beralih dari Daehyun. Ia memilih berbaring disamping kekasihnya dan meghadapkan dirinya pada Daehyun. Tangannya terangkat dan bergerak memainkan anak rambut Daehyun.

"Jadi sekarang siapa yang sebenarnya masih seperti anak SMA heum?"

Pertanyaan Junhong terdengar sarkastik di telinga Daehyun. Ia pun ikut menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Junhong.

"Seandainya aku masih SMA, aku tidak perlu memikirkan pekerjaanku. Aku bisa bermesraan denganmu, dimana saja."

"Kembali saja ke SMA kalau begitu."

Daehyun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Junhong. Menariknya dalam pelukan.

"Kalau aku kembali lagi ke SMA, aku tidak bisa mencari uang."

"Kau bisa minta orang tuamu Jung."

Daehyun mengecup puncak kepala Junhong. Lalu bergumam pelan.

"Mana mungkin aku meminta biaya untuk menikahimu ke orang tuaku kan?"

Junhong terkejut. Tubuhnya menegang sejenak sampai akhirnya semakin dieratkan pelukannya pada Daehyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hahaha..pendek lagi...selingan saja kok...gr2 ga bisa tidur tengah malem ini...maaf jika mengecewakan...saya geli coba..aduuhh author macam apa saya? *sungkem sama daelo***

**Terimakasih kakak2 **_basejam_** yg nyanyiin **_saat terapuh_**..lagu lama yg berkesan...**

**Terimakasih untuk pembaca,pelirik,pereview,pefavorite,pefollow (kalo ada..hahaha)**

**Lets Love!**


End file.
